


Awkward Love Pentagon

by kittennoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform, Luka - Freeform, Marichat, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittennoir/pseuds/kittennoir
Summary: Marinette is crazy in love with two boys, and goes to Chat Noir for advice. Who knew it could go so wrong?





	Awkward Love Pentagon

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN HARDROCK!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET, YOU MIGHT NOT UNDERSTAND SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on the rooftops, legs dangling of the edge, watching the sun set, when Ladybug suddenly breaks the silence with a question.

"Chat.... is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" Chat Noir's heart stops for a second. 

"I-I don't know. Why, My Lady, have you finally fallen for this stray?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ladybug snorts. 

"Sorry Kitty, not you. Just these two boys in my band." His ears droop slightly. Chat tried not to show it, but the words hit him like a bullet. He smiles softly.

"Bugaboo, I didn't know you were in a band." He states. Ladybug grins, changing her position to face him.

"Me and my friends started it for the music festival. It's going along nicely." Her cheeks burn a little. "One of them plays piano, and one plays guitar. I can't form a normal sentence around either of them." She says with a giggle. 

"Oh..." Chat didn't know what else to say. His partner didn't even know how much it hurt to hear that. "So... Who are the lucky guys?" He asks after a moment.

"I can't tell you that, now can't I?" Ladybug teases. She looks at him, and frowns. "You alright, Chat Noir?" She asks softly. He nods.

"Yeah." He looked at the street below him. "Please tell me, I want to know if these Knights are good for My Lady." He pleads, changing the subject. Ladybug bites her lip. All it took was a bit of research and Chat Noir could find out her secret. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

"You know I trust you... But we must keep our identities secret." She sighs.

"I can help you, you know. And how's the name of two boys going to reveal your identity?" 

"...Okay, fine. They're names are..." Ladybug takes a deep breath. "lukaandadrien." She says, all at once. Chats ears perk up. 

"Wait... Luka, a-and Adrien?" He breaths out. Ladybug nods, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah... You know them?" She asks.

"You're in my band?!" He asks, without thinking. 

"....What?"

"...I mean, you have them on your band?" He corrects, but it was too late.

"Wait, WHAT? You're in my band?! So you're... Luka?" She whispers, her eyes wide. 

Chat wobbles up to a standing position. "What! No! I'm not Luka! Wait you like him? Oh god..." 

"If your not Luka..." She mumbles, "then you must be... Oh shit ADRIEN?!" She shrieks, jumping up and stumbling backward. 

"Maybe..." He squeaks, shrugging. Ladybug was now completely freaking out. 

"No, it can't be! That means it was Adrien who was flirting with me, Adrien who said all those stupid puns, Adrien..." She paled. "Adrien who was in love with me..." She gasped. "All this time, I've been rejecting you, because of... You?!" She yells. 

"My Lady..? Are you oka_" Chat asks, but is interrupted by Ladybug. 

"I'm sorry, I just need time to think. Gotta go..." She says quickly, and swings away with her yoyo.

"Wait!" Chat calls after her. He follows her on his staff, but she's already gone. "Great... Who could she be then?" He murmurs to himself. 

***  
Chat stands on a balcony, knocking on the glass door. As soon as it opens, closes his eyes, and blurts out, 

"Excuse me, but are you Ladybug?" 

Laughing was followed by a gasp, and he opens his eyes just a bit. 

"Sorry, I wish. Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" He hears Alya Cesaire ask. 

"Just looking for My Lady, sorry to bother you." He says with a sad smile. 

"And you thought I was her? How would that even be possible? My blog and all?" Alya grins. 

"Right... Sorry, I just really need to find her." Chat rubs his neck like he does when he's nervous. 

"You okay, Chat Noir?" She asks, concerned. 

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it. I'll be off then." He leaves before Alya could say anything. 

***  
"Excuse me, but are you Ladybug?" 

"What? Dude, I'm a boy?" Nino raises his eyebrows. 

"Ops, sorry about that. Best be off then." Chat waves, and leaves once again. 

***  
"Very sorry, but are you Ladybug?" Chat asks, for the 8th time.

"Oh my! Chat Noir, it's you again. Thanks for saving me earlier this week, I'm mighty grateful. No, I'm not Ladybug, sorry."

Wait, where was he again. Oh, right, Juleka's place. This was her mother. 

"No problem. I'll just go then." He replies, out of breath.

He leaves again, without another word.

***  
Chat lands on a roof. The sun was completely set, and stars were lighting up the sky

Who was he missing? 

He counts on his fingers.

Alya, Nino, Ivan (that was an interesting meeting...), Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Luka (how did he even come up with that?), and Mrs. Couffain. He was definitely missing someone.

Wait...

MARINETTE!!!

So, for the last time, he went running to one of his classmates house.

***  
"Tikki, Chat Noir is Adrien!" Marinette mumbles into her pillow. The kwami smiles.

"He is... You've said that 17 times Marinette, how much longer until you believe it?" She asks.

"Never. He can't possibly be him. It's about as likely as Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth." The poor girl sighs dramatically.

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki giggle. "Don't you think it's kinda funny though. It kinda put you two in a love square... With each other. How crazy is that?" 

She shrugs "I don't know... Wait, Tikki! You knew it was him! Didn't you?" Tikki nods.

"Well, yes. Ever since Dark Owl. Plagg and I sometimes meet up while you two are in class. We came up with ship names. He likes MariChat best, but I like Adrienette. Honestly, Lukanette is okay too, I guess, but neither Plagg, nor I like it very much." She says, as if that was completely normal to say. Marinette was lost.

"What? Plagg? MariChat? Adrienette?" She asks, confused as hell. 

"Oh, sorry. Plagg is Chat Noir's kwami. MariChat and Adrienette are ship names for you two. Speaking of MariChat, I'm going to go hide." Tikki dashes over to a pile of pillows to hide.

"Wait, Tikki! Why_" She interrupted by a knock from her window. A familiar face was peeking through it.

"Chat Noir? Oh god..." She sighs, and opens the trap door to her balcony. 

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be Ladybug?" He asks, the second she comes out. 

"Um... Why would you ask that, Adri- I mean Chat Noir!" She stammers. Chat grins. 

"Knew it. Don't deny it, Marinette. You were the last one on the list. It has to be you." Her eyes widen. 

"Did you ask every one of the band members if they were Ladybug to find her?" He smirks.

"Not, I asked every one of the band members if they were Ladybug to find YOU." Chat replies. Marinette closes her eyes.

"Are you really him?" She whispers.

"Are you really her?" He whispers back.

"Yep..." They answer together. 

And, obviously, they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus!! 
> 
> "What about Luka?"  
> "What about him?"  
> "I thought you loved him."  
> "I thought I didn't love Chat Noir, and yet here we are. Feelings change, you were first. Guess I'm over him."
> 
> Bonus #2!!!
> 
> Tikki can be found watching through the glass, fangirling over how cute they are, chanting quietly, "MariChat, MariChat..."


End file.
